Not So Silent Night
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: A future darvey Christmas fic. Lots of fluff ensues.


She pads through the open space of their living room, her sock clad feet taking her to stand in front of the fireplace, and she takes a moment to watch him.

Leaning against the white brick, she crosses her arms, letting her lips curl into a smile. His bare back is facing her, slightly swaying on the spot in front of the large windows as he hums a low tune to something she can't quite decipher. She feels her chest filling with warmth then, that ever present fluttering in her stomach growing ten fold when his hums turn into whispered words.

"You talking about me?"

He swivels around to face her as carefully as possible, his dimples becoming prominent as his grin widens. "Only good things" he promises, glancing down on reflex before looking back up at her.

"Do you need a hand?" She smirks as she pushes off the wall, walking to stand in front of him.

He tilts his head at her, _"Funny."_

Donna grins in return, stepping into his space to survey the two sleeping infants in his arms, "Were they fussing?" She muses in a whisper as she leans down to kiss each of their heads.

"A little," Harvey murmurs, "I didn't want to wake you, so I picked them up and we stayed here watching the snow for a bit. Figured I'd stay here while we waited for their feeding time."

"You mean you _couldn't_ put them down because these two already have you wrapped around their tiny little fingers," she shoots back with an all-knowing look.

Harvey relents with a sigh, "Guilty."

Donna shakes her head at his inability to mask just how whipped he really was, her arms stretching out, "Well, hand one over, can't have you continue hogging them.

Her husband chuckles, "Which one do you want?"

Donna's already reaching for the baby sleeping on his left arm, "I'll take mini-you. If I take little miss daddy's girl here, you and I both know she's going to start wailing the minute she's out of your arms."

Harvey smirks, watching her take their son from their arms, nestling the boy against her chest as she begins her own slow sway. It still amazes him how she had this uncanny ability to keep him calm even when rustled during his sleep. He always knew she would be a natural at this, and never failed to remind her as such.

"Like mother, like daughter," he sing-songs, staring back down at his daughter, smiling at the way her lips puckered in her sleep.

Donna rolls her eyes, a comeback on her lips when she notices her son's hair sticking up, "Um, Harvey, what the hell did you do our son's hair?"

"What? It looks cute," he grins, showing off his pearly whites to her.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless, her hands combing through the little faux hawk he had given him, "He looks like you right after you've taken a shower."

Harvey's smile widens further and she starts to wonder if his cheeks are hurting from all the grinning, "He does, doesn't he?"

Donna chuckles, eyeing the small puff of strawberry blonde hair that stands up. She can't help herself as she smooths her hands over it, making the hair stand further on end.

"Admit it, you love it," he teases, watching as she leans down to press her lips to the infant's cheek.

Donna half scoffs, "Of course I do, he's my kid," she turns toward their daughter, comfortably nestled in her husband's arms in a puffy white Christmas onesie that matched her brother's, "What? No hair style for her?"

Harvey glances down at their daughter, absentmindedly smoothing out her own strawberry blonde hair, "I tried but she started giving me this look before she started crying, so I stopped."

Donna nearly bursts laughing at the pout he gives her, and she shakes her head, "Like mother like daughter," she mocks, throwing his earlier words right back in his face.

It'd been a running game- ever since they found out they were going to have twins- to talk and joke about which one will be more like each of them. She won't ever forget the moment the doctor had told them she heard two heartbeats, a warm smile on her face as she pointed out the second fetus at the shell-shocked parents to be. She'd been glad she had been lying down, and she still remembers the look on Harvey's face- one of pure fear and joy mixed in together before he had let the tears fall, quickly matching the ones on her own face.

They'd come to the conclusion that their daughter, born just a minute earlier than her brother, was an exact replica of Donna. She was feisty and loud and _squirmy,_ and had her father wrapped around her little finger. Their son, however, was a mini Harvey through and through. He was calmer, and clung to Donna whenever he could. He also cried whenever Louis would hold him, much to Harvey's amusement.

Harvey shakes his head at her jab, suddenly feeling the infant in his arms starting to stir, "Oh, uh, I better start heating up the bottles." He's turning toward the kitchen in a flash, with Donna chuckling right behind as she follows him.

She watches in amusement and adoration as he moves along the kitchen swiftly. He takes out two bottles from the fridge, already pre-filled, and places them on the counter before turning on the bottle warmer and putting them inside- handling everything one handed whilst trying not to jostle their sleeping daughter too much, already a pro at the dad title.

He turns around while he waits for the bottles to warm, catching Donna looking at him with a glint in her eyes, "Impressed?" He smirks.

She shakes her head at him, but relents with a tone too low and breathy, "Oh yeah."

His eyes darken at her voice, watching as she continued to give him a sultry look, "That was mean."

Donna chuckles, knowing they still had about two weeks before the doctor gave them the all clear to resume their extraneous activities, "I'm sorry," she sighs, though her still coy smile contradicted her words.

"Your mommy's just cruel, you know that?" He turns to his daughter, whispering the words to her just loud enough for Donna to still hear.

His wife rolls her eyes, "I'm not the one walking around bare chested, mister," she counters with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Now, I wouldn't oppose that," he quips back.

Their shared smile is interrupted by a sudden low whine, and they both turn to look down at their daughter, her face suddenly contorting and letting out a wail.

"Right on cue," Donna muses, watching as her husband starts swaying her, trying to comfort her back to sleep.

"Shh, it's okay, pumpkin, I know you're hungry," he turns back to the bottle warmer, willing the small device to hurry up. He winces when she lets out a piercing cry, "Well, she's got _your_ temper," Harvey grumbles at Donna, turning back to continue talking to their daughter.

Both of their eyes move to their recently sleeping son, now softly mewling and starting his own set of cries, "She always gets him riled up," Donna sighs, now moving her body from side to side, knowing it was the best way to calm their son, yet it was a current futile attempt seeing as how the only thing he wanted now was his milk.

Harvey heaves out a sigh of relief when the bottle warmer flashes its red light- signaling it was done. He quickly picks one bottle and hands it over to Donna before grabbing the other for himself. They both double check the temperature of the milk, making sure it wasn't too hot before bringing them down to their twins, mutual sighs escaping them as their babies latch on in near unison, their cries quieting down to low whimpers as they suckle on their milk.

Their eyes are trained on their respective kid, smiling down as they watch their dark gray eyes closing as they drink their meal with unadulterated eagerness. Donna and Harvey's gazes meet each other's then, twin laughs escaping them.

"God, this never gets old," Harvey chuckles, glancing down to watch as some milk leaks out of the corner of his daughter's lips.

Donna matches his mirth, "I doubt it ever will," she whispers, her heart warming as she watches her son and daughter, gleefully filling up their tiny stomaches.

Harvey hums in agreement, taking a step toward his wife, "You ever thought we would get here?"

"What? Feeding our _twins_ at three o'clock in the morning on Christmas? I would've had you institutionalized if you told me we would ever get close to this."

Harvey chuckles, "Come on, you never thought about it?"

Donna thinks for a moment, adjusting the bottle in her hand slightly before looking up at her husband's expectant gaze, "Dreamed about it? Of course. Thought that it would ever happen? Not in a million years," she whispers, a warm smile on her lips as she gazes up at him, glancing back down between each child again.

It still amazed her, how quickly and drastically their life had changed in the last two years. She went from having to watch him date someone else, fighting against her own feelings for him, then taking a risk and kissing him only for things to turn to the worse before they could get better. In the time that followed, he had apologized and professed his own love for her- something that still rendered her speechless and emotional whenever she thought about it. In the months that followed, they drove fast into their future, moving in together just months after they started dating, which closely followed him proposing to her and getting married. Then, she had found out she was pregnant and before they knew it, they were having two little babies and life had never seemed better or more surreal.

"I love you," his whispered words shake her out of her thoughts, and she fights against the urge to start crying in that moment. Instead, she leans up to meet him half way in a kiss, both careful not to disturb the babies in their arms.

"I love you too," she sighs, the words falling out of her lips like a reflex, smiling when she hears their babies starting to gurgle in unison.

"That's baby talk for 'Merry Christmas'," Harvey jokes, prompting an eye roll from his wife.

"Is this your attempt at making bad dad jokes already? Because they need a little work," she quirks an eyebrow at him.

Harvey merely chuckles, the noise seamlessly falling from his lips, "I'll try to work them in my schedule."

Donna shakes her head at his antics, wondering how her best friend of fourteen plus years, her husband, and New York's finest closer, was already planning on reigning in another title to be a pro at the lame dad jokes.

"What?" He asks when he notices her amused expression.

"Nothing, I'm just- wondering how I got so lucky."

Harvey smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, "Funny, I was wondering the same thing."


End file.
